<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Will You Re-Marry Me? by TreatyWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274190">Will You Re-Marry Me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreatyWrites/pseuds/TreatyWrites'>TreatyWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:22:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreatyWrites/pseuds/TreatyWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro comes back home and someone's still waiting for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Shadam - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Will You Re-Marry Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is definitely one of my shorter fics, and I personally really wanted to write an angst DC fic, but if you look at my recent fics you'll recognize that every single one of them recently has been a DC centered fic. SO I'm making this first for 'variety'. Anyway, thank you for reading this and I really appreciate it. I love writing so if you have any ideas you'd like to see written feel free to leave it in the comment, and if you have any ways to improve my writing also comment, I love helpful tips. Once again thank you for reading and have a wonderful morning, afternoon, and/or evening.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shiro stood there looking at the crowd. Everyone he knew or remotely met was there. Everyone except...for a moment Shiro blanked because what if Adam really had moved on. Quit the Garrison, moved, and married someone else? </p><p>Keith stood there next to him, the crowd was probably even more unfamiliar to him then it was to Shiro. </p><p>“He’s here,” that was all Keith said, eyes locked onto his, “you just have to find him.” </p><p>The crowd slowly began to depart as they ushered into the Garrison, everyone still chatting with their loved ones. And among it all, the chatter, the lights, he heard the voice he’d been waiting to hear for seven years. </p><p>“Shiro?” </p><p>He instantly turned around, all of the crew from Voltron turned around to look at him and what had suddenly caught his attention. </p><p>Shiro had envisioned this moment for a long time. Yelling? Yes. Shouting? Yes. Crying? Absolutely. But being hit was not part of the plan. </p><p>Adam charged at him and slapped him straight in the face. </p><p>“That’s for leaving me and dying,” he yelled furiously, everyone jumped to his defense but Keith held them back. </p><p>“Let them work through this,” he warned, “no matter what.” </p><p>“Adam I’m so sor-”</p><p>His apology was cut right off. As Adam slammed into him with a hug, sobbing grossly into his shoulder. </p><p>“You;re alive..,” Adam sobbed into his shoulder, '' I can't believe you’re alive.” </p><p>He hugged him back tightly, “I’m sorry I left you.” </p><p>Adam pulled away looking at him with wide eyes, “you’re sorry! I was the one who dumped you! I-I thought we’d make up a-and then you died-I-oh god-” </p><p>Tears rolled down Adam’s face and he took the moment to remove his glasses and whipped the tears away. </p><p>“I love you. Okay? Adam I love you. So much.” </p><p>Adam smiled, opening his palm and placing the ring in his hand, “ask me.” </p><p>He looked at Adam with the most heartfelt gaze and gleefully got down on one knee, “Adam, will you re-marry me!”</p><p>Adam nodded smiling, “of course!”</p><p>So he stood up and kissed him passionately. </p><p>There was cheering but Shiro didn't care because Adam was back in his arms, Adam was still here. With him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>